


Amusement Park with GOT7

by ijustwantacue



Series: With GOT7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: GOT7 kidnap you to go to an amusement park with them.





	Amusement Park with GOT7

**Bambam**

When you open your eyes, you can’t immediately understand why it’s bright. You can swear that no matter how late in the morning it is, the sun won’t shine that way through your window. And you wouldn’t feel your neck ache because you’ll be sleeping on the soft pillow Jackson gave you on your birthday. Your bed certainly won’t shake too.

So just where the hell are you?

“Oh, you’re awake,” your vision soon focuses on the man-boy peering at you. He’s making an effort to see your face from his seat in front of yours.

Wait. Seat? How is Bambam sitting in front of you? Why is he even here? Where is  _here_?

“We’re on our way to an amusement park,” he says.

You sit up. You then learn that you’re inside a van, big enough to fit all of you. They have placed you on the last seats. You can see Jaebum driving with Jinyoung beside him, navigating and manning the stereo. The rest are busy on their own worlds.

“Amusement park?” you finally process.

“Yeah. Jackson’s idea,” he says while pointing beside you. That must be why your neck aches then. You were only sleeping on Jackson’s shoulder for who knows how long since they carried you to the car. He’s sleeping too; his head uncomfortably hanging.

You stare blankly into space. GOT7 used the key you gave them for emergency purposes in order to kidnap you and take you to an amusement park. The outrageousness of the situation didn’t even surprise you, as you’ve already had a lot of episodes of finding a member dead drunk on your living room. You only have one complaint at this scenario.

“I don’t like amusement parks.”

Bambam slowly gives you his hand and you have no idea what to do with it. He takes the initiative to shake your doubting ones. “Ditto, sister. I tried telling them but Jackson says he wants to redeem his pride. He found out that you watched a clip of him screaming at the top of his lungs during a roller coaster ride.”

Though still laced with sleep, you can’t help but chortle upon remembering. Jackson stirs upon hearing the noise so you lean to Bambam and whisper. “Also the Viking one. But all of you got scared on the rollercoaster. Except for Youngjae who couldn’t ride it at all.”

“At least I admitted that I didn’t like it from the very beginning.”

“Yeah, brother, that’s why you’re the one I trust the most in this group. We’re the only honest ones here.”

Bambam gives you a doubtful look. “Really? I don’t believe that for a second.”

Confused, you conclude that it’s just one of their nonsense teasing. You soon forget about the meaningful statement as the ride goes on and you get distracted by Bambam’s random—horrible singing.

* * *

**Mark**

“Okay, stay in line of 2s! If your partner is missing, just yell,” Jaebum, who is on the very front with Youngjae, reminds everyone as you enter the park.

“If you’re the one missing, you must yell too so we can find you,” Jackson adds. He insisted to be your partner but Jaebum said you might not be able to handle him. So he gave you Mark instead, and gave Jackson to Jinyoung.

“Then the park will be full of yelling, don’t you think?” Jinyoung answers from beside him.

“Yugyeom, if you hear someone yell ‘Easy’—”

“I’m gonna yell ‘Easy’ back!”

“EASY!” the maknaes duet, making Jinyoung sigh.

“This is why I said they shouldn’t be partners.”

“No one can handle either maknaes so let the two of them annoy themselves,” Jaebum explains.

“Alright! Let’s go to the roller coaster!” Jackson starts dragging the still annoyed Jinyoung.

“No, I said stay in line!” Jaebum calls out but the duo is already ten strides away. He turns to the remaining ones then. “Alright, let’s just follow them.”

You look at Mark. He gives you smile and offers his arm for you to hold. “Come on. Bambam’s legs are long. We’ll lose sight of them soon.”

You happily hold on to Mark. As all of them are like brothers to you, the gesture isn’t uncommon. You follow the noise the maknaes make while looking around for anything that can pique your interest. Maybe you can ask them to accompany you on something once they’ve had their fun.

Sure, you don’t like the happy place full of loud sounds but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a soft spot. Which is why soon enough, you find something you want to do in a place you don’t want to be. It’s not something to ride though, and you know how much teasing you’ll get once they learn what attracted your attention.

You slowly slip out from Mark when he gets distracted on a churros booth.

“Hey, where are you going?” You feel a hand on your shoulder. Like a deer in the headlights, you slowly look at him.

Of course. He’ll notice you missing. Good thing he didn’t yell right away. The others seem to be still unaware you aren’t following anymore, as they are going farther by the second.

Mark remains giving you a knowing look.

“I just thought I saw someone I know so… yeah, let’s go back?” you pathetically excuse. But being the angel he is, he lets it go.

“Well, I’m actually interested in playing those games,” he points at the shooting game stall where the stuffed toy that attracted you is hanging. It looked so fluffy, alright! And Mark doesn’t seem to mind. “It’s too early for another ride anyway; the car was tiring enough. Would you like to join me first then?”

“If you insist,” you pretend to be nonchalant though you know he’s being nice to you. “Shouldn’t we inform them though?”

“Nah. We won’t be able to get away from Jaebum’s nagging about staying together. Come on,” he starts to lead you.

You follow while suppressing a grin, thankful that there’s 1 out of 7 who still acts mature and understanding.

* * *

“But I did hit it! The cup just didn’t fall because it’s actually glued to the shelf! This is unfair!” he complains to the attendant when he lost the game. He looks at you. “You saw it, right? We could’ve gotten the prize! We were cheated on!”

You just nod so he can calm down. He’s already attracting viewers with his handsome stance while aiming for the cups he must shoot, much more now that he’s like a kid throwing a tantrum because, shocker, the game is rigged.

Maybe you’re wrong on the matured part then. He’s still from GOT7.

* * *

**Youngjae**

“I found them!!” Youngjae’s voice might as well have come out of the park’s speakers but it was actually just a few meters away from you.

Now holding the stuffed toy you’ve only been eyeing earlier, you wait as he jogs to you, the other five closely following.

Mark did well getting you the toy. Maybe he didn’t really have skills in shooting, but he’s the best in doing aegyo for the poor attendant. You can’t blame her though; who can resist his charms?

“Mark-hyung, are you dating??” Youngjae sounds very worried upon realising that you and his hyung deliberately separated from the group.

“We just tried a few games,” you explain. The boy seems very upset, probably because he thought you didn’t trust them about your apparent relationship with Mark. “We’re not dating.”

“Mark-hyung, that was mean!” Yugyeom, now beside Youngjae, dares to scold the oldest.

Why are they all so upset?

“She doesn’t want to ride the rollercoaster. This is the only way I can help her have fun,” Mark defends, and though you don’t really want to admit that you’re against their plans, you nod.

“Why didn’t you say so? We won’t force you to ride. You can just wait with Youngjae,” Jaebum says.

“Well, you all were very excited about it. How am I supposed to say no?”

“Can I pass on the ride then?” Bambam asks.

“No,” Jaebum says firmly.

“I hate this family,” he mutters.

“Yugyeom will have to ride it alone if you don’t ride,” Jinyoung reasons.

“Alright,” Jackson claps so attention goes to him. “Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung, maknaes are together, then Mark-hyung is with me. Youngjae, you keep an eye on her. You have to be there when we return. I’ll be on videocall with you all throughout the ride.”

“Is that allowed?” Youngjae is dumbfounded.

“Is that necessary?” you point out the more important one.

“ _Yah_ ,” Jackson sounds pissed so your eyebrows knit, “we’re here to prove to you that we’re not scared of roller coasters at all.”

“Just you, Jackson. You’re the only one here to prove that,” Jinyoung interjects.

Jackson rolls his eyes before pointing at you. “So you have to watch, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” you say with hands up as surrender.

* * *

“Youngjae, what’s wrong with Jackson?” you ask while the others are taking their seats on the ride. “What’s with everybody, actually? You all seem really stressed.”

“Oh, we’re fine. We’ll all be fine by the end of the day,” he says while waving at his hyungs, not bothering to look at you.

“Why? What’s at the end of the day?”

At this, Youngjae looks at you in panic. “Nothing! I mean, it’s what they say, right? It means that it’ll be okay in the end?”

“Okay… So there really is a problem then? Your comeback did well so it’s probably not careerwise. But maybe you’re all tired that’s why Jackson is… shaky. Or is he getting hate again? Are we going to fight someone?”

Youngjae messes your hair. “Ey~ don’t think about it much, silly girl. Jackson will be fine. That is… if you remember something.”

“Remember what?”

“I don’t know. What are you forgetting?” he smiles at you before waving again to his leaving hyungs.

* * *

**Jaebum**

Stomach still aching from so much laughter, you’re now walking to the next stop: Fun House. Jackson really did try to show you that he could handle the roller coaster. That was until the first drop, where he helplessly clings onto his screaming Mark-hyung. He didn’t even have to videocall you. You can perfectly hear both screams from where you were waiting, and you can imagine how helpless he looked like. Mark’s high pitched laugh is all over the place, along with Jackson’s occasional call for help.

“Okay, guys!” Jinyoung calls your attentions. He was the one to buy tickets for everyone. “I talked to some attendants and they said it’s a maze inside. So we need to group into twos.”

“Yes!” Jackson suddenly says, earning curious glances from the rest. “What? I was just excited about the maze. We can have a race on who will first get out.”

“Really now?” Jinyoung comments. “So to decide who you’ll be group with, you’ll each take a ticket from me. Look at the end of the ticket number. I think it started with 4 so the partners will be 4 and 5, 6 and 7, and so on. You got that?”

“Yes!” they chorus before snatching tickets from Jinyoung’s hand, not waiting for his cue anymore.

“I got 7!” Jackson screams proudly. He turns to you. “You should get the 6!”

Youngjae taps his shoulder and shows his ticket. “Sorry, but I have the 6.”

“Aaah!!” Jackson screams in frustration. You laugh at how devastated he seems.

“Oh, Mark-hyung, we’re partners,” you hear Bambam tell Mark as they look at each other’s ticket.

“I got 0,” Jaebum says. “Which of you got 1?”

“She hasn’t taken hers yet.” Jinyoung then offers you the two remaining tickets.

You take the one above and look quickly at the end number. “Jaebum- _oppa_ , we’re partners.”

“Really?” Jaebum puts his hand up for a high five. You jump to reach it.

“Hey, then I’m partners with Yugyeom?!”

Everyone laughs at Jinyoung’s agony.

* * *

“Do you have to hold onto me?” Jaebum asks while you are all getting ready by the entrance.

“I’m not a kid,” you make face to him.

“Yeah, I can see that. Just don’t go yelling when you get lost.”

“Says the guy who stops at every mirror to stick his face!”

He does the subjected derpy face, making you laugh.

“Are you guys ready?” Jinyoung asks.

Each team is positioned on a different entrance. You and Jaebum chose the last one, with Jinyoung and Jackson’s team next to you. The losing team will buy snacks for everyone so you’re taking it seriously.

“1… 2…”

You see Jackson smiling audaciously. He has one foot already in.

“Jackson, you cheater!” you shout.

“Yah! Jackson!” they say in variance.

“Let’s go!” Jaebum abruptly signals before breaking into a run.

“Jaebum-hyung, you’re a cheater too!” you hear some of them shout but you’ve already followed Jaebum inside.

* * *

“Yah! Where is Im Jaebum?” you quickly ask when you spot their familiar faces.

They all turn to you in confusion.

“Why are you asking us? You’re the one supposed to be with him,” Bambam answers for everyone.

“Well, he kept on running away until I lost sight of him. I thought he’d find the exit by now so I just went straight.”

“So… we lost Jaebum-hyung?” Jackson confirms, a little too happy about the situation.

“We can also lose Jinyoung-hyung later,” you hear Yugyeom whisper to Bambam.

“Okay, someone’s got to go back and find him,” Jinyoung stands up. You all think he’ll go, but then he turns to you. “I can’t leave the kids though. An adult should go.”

“Alright, I’ll go,” Jackson stands up with complaint, as if he’s the one being told to go.

“You’re the kid I’m referring to,” Jinyoung pushes him back to where he was sitting.

“Why don’t we just play rock, paper, scissors then? To see who should go,” you suggest. They all agree to the idea.

* * *

You know what they say about the one suggesting the game ending up as the loser. And why are you even surprised when you put out a scissor against those  _men_. You’ve never heard someone shout triumphantly like how Youngjae did when they all won against you.

“Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Jaebum is all smiles while he stands up. He was playing with a cat that somehow got inside the hall full of mirrors.

“I can see that,” you say sarcastically, your eyes on the cat.

Sensing your exasperation, the little thing starts walking away. Jaebum, who is probably under its spell, starts walking too.

“Well, come now. I’m hungry after all that play,” he says when he notices you just watching them.

“Good, because you really have to buy food. For everyone. We lost the game!” you finally snap, stomping your foot. You really thought you will win. Too bad the rumours are true; Jaebum’s body is the opposite of his abilities. Even though the game isn’t athletic, you’re still on the disadvantage because you’re with someone that gets distract easily.

And by a cat at that!

“Alright, I’ll pay for it! It’s not my fault you went missing!” he starts pulling your arm so you can finally go out of the dizzying room.

“YOU were the one missing! I’ve been out with them like… ages ago!”

“Oh,” he lets go of you to shyly scratch the back of his head.

“No, don’t let go of me. You might get lost again,” you say before firmly holding on his leather jacket so he doesn’t go astray.

“I’m not a kid!”

“Yeah, whatever,  _‘oppa’_!”

* * *

**Yugyeom**

Jaebum gives you money and asks Yugyeom to accompany you on buying snacks. Jackson volunteers, again, but the others say it would be faster if someone with longer legs helps you. Jackson makes a fuss but in the end fails to prove his advantages.

“Hey,” Yugyeom nudges your shoulder while you wait for the burgers.

“What?”

“I really want to tell you something but I promised that I’ll keep it a secret so I can’t really tell you.”

Your eyebrows meet. “Then why are you telling me about it?”

“Because I’m so excited!”

Again, it’s GOT7. You shouldn’t be surprised why the towering man is acting like a second grader.

“If you’re not going to tell me, then don’t say anything at all. You’ll just make me suspicious of everything you do,” you say while taking the bag full of burgers from the park attendant.

“Sorry! I could’ve told you everything right now but you don’t share secrets with me anyway,” he replies while taking the drinks.

You get more confused. “What secret? You guys are practically living in my apartment. You’ve seen me at my worst. What am I supposed to hide from you?”

“I don’t know. Like if you’re dating someone?”

You sigh. “Is this about earlier when I played some game with Mark? I just really wanted to ditch the roller coaster. I’m not dating anyone, Yugyeom.”

“Yet,” he smiles meaningfully before taking the lead back to where his hyungs decided to eat.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” you jog to catch up to him. His long strides already made quite a distance from you.

“I’m not supposed to tell you anything,” he smiles cheekily.

“Really, I would’ve expected this slyness from Bambam. Just tell me what you mean by ‘yet’? Am I expected to date someone soon? Are you going to set me up on a blind date or something?”

“I might die if I do that. Someone’s already pissed off because we’re keeping him away from you.”

“What? Who is?”

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom, what’s taking you so long?” Jackson shouts from afar.

“Because hyung is short!” your tall friend yells back.

And that’s how the chase begins, with all the drinks ending up on the ground.

* * *

**Jinyoung**

“Finally, I’m with the less problematic child,” Jinyoung says while you walk to the souvenir shop side by side.

You pout. “But Youngjae is your favourite among the young ones.”

“Who doesn’t love Youngjae?”

“You do have a point there.”

You smile at each other. Finally, you find serenity after a day of chaos.

But you admit, you had a lot of fun. Though you found yourself yelling in frustration a couple of times and laughing until you’re in tears more times than that, you really enjoyed this day.

“Jinyoung- _oppa_ ,” you start. He turns to you willingly. “What is today about? I’ve been asking everyone but they’re all just giving me vague answers.”

“Why? Can’t we just go out and have fun every once in a while?”

“Nope. You’ll all rather rest than go out like this. On the very rare occasion we went out, it was at a bowling alley for Yugyeom’s birthday.”

“Oh… you’re getting it.”

Your forehead crumples. “Huh? What do you mean I’m getting it—wait…”

“Yes?” he smiles teasingly.

“Oh my God,” you mutter to yourself upon realising. “It’s Jackson’s birthday!”

“Bingo!”

You’re doomed.

“Oh my God, I completely forgot about the date! It’s just that, I was so busy the past few days and you guys were unreachable too, with the comeback and all. I was planning to buy him a gift but it really slipped my mind!”

“Hey, hey,” Jinyoung holds on your either shoulder. “Calm down.”

You groan. He doesn’t get it. You just messed up big time. “But Jackson’s gift—”

“Hey, I’m right here. Did you know why I asked you to accompany me to the souvenir shop?”

“So we can buy souvenirs?”

“So you’ll have the time to come up with something. Jackson is probably preparing for something right now too. You have to come up with a gift for him or else he’ll really be upset.”

“I know! Oh my God, what should I do? Should I buy him something from the souvenir shop?”

“Or maybe you can finally tell him how you feel, so he can be the happiest on his happy day?”

You go frozen. Jinyoung gives you another smile, and though it seems to be encouraging, you don’t understand how it’s supposed to be.

Did Jinyoung just find out your feelings for Jackson?

You thought you’ve been hiding it well. You shoo away all thoughts about him when you’re with the others. You try to act normal whenever he’s around. And when you’re alone together, you pretend not to care about what he does, when deep inside your heart is actually trying to get out of your chest.

It’s not like you’ve liked Jackson for a long time. Maybe a year or so? Anyway, you’ve been friends with GOT7 for a long time now and you won’t risk it by telling him that you have a huge crush on him.

It’s just that, he’s the realest person out there. He wears his heart on his sleeves. He makes everything feel light with all his jokes and positivity. Add that with his sincere encouragements. He’s the sweetest.

And during the times that he really,  _really_ went serious, you can’t help but admire his passion and loyalty.

He’s just… one of the best persons ever. And you feel honoured to know him. Even if you’re just one of his countless friends.

“Hello?” Jinyoung waves a hand in front of you.

“I think I’m in love with him,” you blurt out, surprising yourself.

But not Jinyoung. “Then you should go tell him.”

Your eyes widen. “What? No! What if he doesn’t like me?”

“What if he does?”

“Why would he?”

“Well, how would you know if you won’t ask?”

“But I can’t! If he rejects me, I’ll lose all of you too!”

“But if he feels the same way, you’ll have THE Jackson Wang as boyfriend. Don’t you want that?”

You look at Jinyoung with a tired expression. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

He shrugs. “At least I actually give encouragements. Unlike the useless maknaes who are all just dropping hints. They suck at keeping secrets.”

“Wait… is that what they’ve been trying to say? Now that I think about it, Bambam said I wasn’t being honest with him. And Yugyeom said he’s expecting me to date someone soon. Then there’s Youngjae who meaningfully said that Jackson will be okay at the end of the day.”

“Yes, silly girl. Who knew we really had to tell you straight away just so you can get it?”

“Well, I’m sorry! I didn’t know all of you knew!”

“Jackson still doesn’t know. We’re all waiting for you to tell him personally. Seriously, you guys are the same. I don’t think any of you would know how the other really feels without having to hear it straight.”

At this, your head snap to him. “What do you mean? Has he… said anything about me?”

Jinyoung shrugs again. “I don’t know. Why would he take you here then?”

* * *

 

**Jackson**

“Hey—”

“Hey—”

An awkward silence passes by when both of you calls out at the same time.

The others are busy looking at the souvenirs Jinyoung bought. Luckily, if not planned, Jackson is a little away from them.

“You go first,” you tell him, hoping to buy some time and gather your thoughts.

“Oh, I… uh…” Jackson, who never shuts up, seems to be finding it hard to talk as of the moment. “You had fun?”

“Yes, absolutely,” you answer automatically. But it’s not a lie anyway.

“Really? Bambam told me just a while ago that you actually don’t like amusement parks.”

“I don’t. But it’s fun being with you guys. We can go where I hate the most and I’ll still be distracted by all your whims.”

“Well, yeah,” he becomes a little silent. “That’s GOT7 for you. Your personal clowns.”

You open your mouth to say something along the lines of ‘Then what am I to you?’ or ‘You’re more than that to me.’ But instead, something from afar catches your eye and without thinking, you blurt out, “Ferris wheel.”

“Ferris wheel?” Jackson asks before looking behind him, to where your eyes are.

You shake your head back to focus. You hate your habit of getting distracted by little things when you’re nervous.

“You want to ride on the Ferris wheel?” Jackson asks with a smile. He’s glad that you’re finally willing to ride something.

“Oh… uh… Jinyoung said we’ll be going home soon so I don’t think that’s—”

“Then let’s not tell Jinyoung. Come on,” he says before stealthily pulling you away from the still busy bunch.

You can’t say that you just thought of the Ferris wheel and didn’t really want to ride it. The feeling of Jackson’s hand on yours is enough to get rid of those unnecessary thoughts.

* * *

You half-heartedly convince Jackson to just go back because they will notice soon that you’re gone. There’s also quite a long line to the Ferris wheel so it wouldn’t be nice to make the others wait for you. But Jackson just smiles and leads you to the front of the line, passing curious gazes of other park customers. He gives the attendant a smile before whispering something to him.

You see him sneak a paper to the attendant who leads you to one of the pods right away.

“What was that?” you ask, as the pod starts moving up.

Jackson is sitting in front of you but he looks everywhere except you. “What was what?”

“That paper you gave to the guy. Is that a check? Did you pay him so we can ride right away?”

“No, silly. I’ve already made preparations before I took you here so that’s just an additional favour I’m asking.”

“What do you mean?”

Right then, he looks at you. With the sky behind him, he looks like an angel. You feel the familiar butterflies creating chaos inside you and your cheeks heating up from the sudden beauty beholding. That’s how much he affects you. And you want to tell him everything, right there and then.

“I love you.”

Your breathing stops abruptly.

Did you say that out loud?

Jackson is mirroring your shock, his mouth agape and seemingly waiting for your continuation.

But if it was you, why was your voice husky,  _sexy_ then?

“Hey, I said I love you. This would be the best time to answer,” he says, confusing you much more.

So he’s the one who said that? But why would he say that?

The wheel stops right at the top, causing the pod to shake a bit. You look around in confusion. Your world isn’t stopping literally, right?

“The ride won’t continue unless you reply,” Jackson says, his head bowed in what seems to be embarrassment.

But how could he be more embarrassed than you right now? You’re stuck at the top of the world with the man you’ve been secretly loving and you most likely look stupidly in shock after you hear him confess.

“I…” you try to make out. But really, did he just confess? Why would he confess?

He looks up to you. “Actually, my instructions was to stop the ride for two minutes or so because I thought by then I would’ve finally kissed you or something. But hey, it’s cool! If you don’t actually like me then we can just suffer on the way down and pretend nothing happen once we get out.”

You gape. “Jackson Wang! Do you hear yourself? You just told me—”

“That I want to kiss you. Yes, that might be too fast but—”

“—that you love me!”

He looks at you confusion. “Yes, I do. What about it?”

“How?!” you almost yell.

“What do you mean ‘how’?!”

“I’m the one in love with you! How come you’re in love with me too?!”

“What do you mean you’re in love with me?! This is the first time I’m hearing that! How am I supposed to know!”

“Then why are you saying that you love me too?!”

“Because I do, you silly girl!”

“Why is everyone calling me a silly girl?!”

“Because I prepared for a confession and now we’re shouting at each other! We’re the silliest couple ever!”

That’s when you grab him and press your lips against his. With no inhibitions, he pulls you close to him, arms securely wrapping around you.

You feel the world—or the Ferris wheel—spinning again but you couldn’t care less. Your world is right in your arms.

* * *

The pod gets to the ground and the attendant opens it. Your six friends are ready to tease the both of you for sneaking out, even though they were deliberately keeping themselves busy so you can get the chance to slip away.

But when the pod opens, they all grimace. There goes the two of you, not minding about everyone and not even trying to separate from the kiss.

“EEWWWWWWW,” Bambam’s complaint can be heard all over the park.

“Let’s just go,” Jinyoung signals the others to get away from the two of you.

The Ferris wheel goes on again.


End file.
